Draco and Luna love story
by Lavender3021
Summary: What happens when the dark lord orders a Malfoy to fall in love with a witch or wizard at hogwarts? Who is the Malfoy that finds love in a hopeless place as he calls hogwarts? Now, all Luna has to do is steer clear of all Malfoys, because the dark lord insisted that she was to be 'the one'. If only Luna had the strength to do so.


Harry Potter fanfiction

**Hermione POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I sit up and yawn, pressing the snooze button on the machine. Getting up, I grab a towel and jump in the shower. I stand there for a couple of minutes, letting the water rinse my body of the body wash I used. Finally, I jump out. I get changed in a plain t-shirt and jeans.

Rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen, I pour myself some cereal. I eat as fast as I can, not wanting to be late, even if it is just Harry, Ron, Fred and George. I dash upstairs, almost knocking over my mum on the way. Grabbing my suitcase, I pack my Howgwarts clothes, including robes and things. I start searching for my cat, but couldn't find her. Wondering where she is, I wander downstairs. I look in the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. "Mum, did you let my cat outdoors?" I ask

"Yes, she needed some fresh air" She answered, smiling

"Kay, I'm going to go look for her, I have some extra time before the boys get here" I say, grabbing my coat and stepping outside

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty" I whisper, searching the front yard with my eyes

"Where could that damned cat have gone?" I murmur to myself

"Maybe she's in the arms of Harry Potter" I hear a familiar voice behind me say

"Oh come on, Ron, you gave us away" I hear another familiar voice whine

I turn around and there they are. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. My two best friends. Harry hands me the furry animal and she squirms a bit, getting comfy. "Where are Fred and George?" I ask, worried that they're planning a prank or something

"At the house with Ginny" Ron explains, "They told us to come get you"

"Okay, let me grab my suitcase" I say, walking back towards the house

"Alright, we'll wait here" Harry says

I run back in, dashing upstairs. I put Fluffy in her cage and snatch my suitcase off my bed. Taking two steps at a time, I rush back out. "Alright, we can go now" I say, Making sure I didn't lose one of my books

"Got everything?" Ron asks

"I think so" I answer

Harry puts the invisibility cloak around himself and me and Ron disguise ourselves as a muggel couple. "Oh, Ronald, you are such a goofball at times" I exclaim when he tells me a joke about muggels

"Oh really? I'm not that much of a goofball as Harry, then" He defends himself

"Oh Merlin!" Harry says, taking the cloak off, "Ron, it is true, you can sometimes be a goofball"

"Thank you!" I say proudly

"Well, we're here" Ron says as we stop walking

Fred and George stare at us oddly, almost wondering why we were talking about their brother being a goofball. They shake it off and we all jump in the flying car. "Okay, Ginny and Mum and Dad are waiting at the train station" George explains while turning the key in ignition

Fred turns on the radio and we all start singing along with a very famous muggel song, Good time.

"It's always a good time!" We all happily yell at the end

I open my book and start reading until Ron interrupts, "What are you reading, Hermione?"

"Romeo and Juliet, it's a popular muggel story about two star-crossed lovers, The ending is a bit sad though" I explain and Ron nods

"Hermione, can't you wait until we're at Howgwarts at least?" Harry whines

"Fine" I sulk, putting my bookmark in and closing my book

A couple more songs come on and we sing. Finally, we arrive at the train station and we pile out. I grab my suitcase and Fluffy and we start walking to 4 ½ . I see Ginny standing there, waiting for us with her parents and I smile. "Ginny, what's up?" I ask

"Waiting for you and the boys, what does it look like?" She asks back

"Wrong, you're waiting for the train. The boys and I have arrived. " I answer, smiling

"Blimey, Mione, can't you wait until we're at Howgwart's to start correcting people" I hear a voice behind me say

I turn around and stand there, shocked. Standing in front of me, is Hagrid himself. "Hagrid! When did you get here?" I ask, wrapping my small arms around as much of him I could manage

He returns the hug and answers, "Well, this year I need to take care of the equipment and such, so they moved me into the castle. Closer to you guys, now"

"Oh my merlin! You'll be so much closer to us!" I say, "Do you have any idea who the head girl and boy is?"

"Yep, Harry and Ginny" He says, then leans down and whispers, "Don't tell Dumbeldore I said that. He'll have my head"

I laugh and Ginny laughs too. "Well, you best be off, don't want you late for your 6th year, do we now?" Hagrid asks and we shake our heads no.

"With that said, I'll be taking Ginny to find the two gits" I say, taking Ginny by the hand and leading her through the wall

"Okay, if you were Harry or Ron, where would you wait for us?" Ginny asks and I roll my eyes

"By the train, duh" I answer as if it was the simplest question in the world

We walk together towards the train and, of course, they're there. They see us and wave, signalling for us to get on the train. "Let's go, we're going to be the last ones on!" Ron yelled as we hurried along

"Alright, Ronald, but you don't have to yell, we could hear you from over there!" I said, pointing to where we met Hagrid

"Well, let's go!" Harry says, pushing me up the steps

"Okay, okay, we were just talking to Hagrid" I say, sitting in our regular seats

"Hagrid?" Ron asks, confused, "why is he here?"

"Probably grabbing something at this stop" I say, still a bit confused myself

"Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" I hear a timid voice ask

"Of course, it's all yours, Luna" Harry says, being typically nice Harry

"Thank-you Harry" She replies before sitting, "did you know that you-know-who has ordered a Malfoy boy to fall in love with someone in Hogwarts?"

"Did they say who?" I ask curiously

"No, mostly because they want it to be a surprise for whoever he falls in love with" She says dreamily, "I had a dream once and I know this may sound weird but I was kissing Draco in it"

"What?" Harry exclaims

"When?" asks Ron

"Year 2" She says, seeming as though she was about ready to fall asleep, "I was near a lake, and then I was walking, he showed up, and just kissed me"

She has officially become wacko. "But we had both enjoyed it; the snogging, I mean" She said

"Wait, you said you were kissing then you were snogging. Which is it?" Ron remarks

"Both" her quiet voice hissed

"Hermione, what do you think of this?" Harry asked his best friend

"I don't know, I always thought of Draco as a boy who hated everything and everyone, I don't know what to become of this" I answered truthfully

"Well, he doesn't hate everyone, I'm sure of it. How'd this get turned into how many people Draco hates anyways?" Ron asks

"I don't know, anyone up for chocolate frogs or some magic candy?" Harry asks and everyone nods their heads, including me


End file.
